


Great and terrible beauty

by MilizaMorelle



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilizaMorelle/pseuds/MilizaMorelle





	Great and terrible beauty

"Is that white dress supposed to reflect purity?"

A voice with Spanish accent made Raoul and Christine turn.

Carlotta, wearing black mourning gown, stood on the aisle. She held a marvelous bouquet of roses in her arms; flowers, Raoul understood, meant for Piangi´s grave. Christine started to shiver, and  Raoul wrapped his arm protectively around her.

"Madame, this is our wedding day..."

"My _husband_ was murdered when that vicious young trollop played with his _Fantôme_ ! That young slut  writhed with a murderer at the stage! In front of the audience, in front of her fiancé!"

People whispered to each others; the priest cleared his throat. 

"Shall we continue?"

"You really make a mistake, dear Vicomte."

Carlotta turned and hurried out.

 

 

 


End file.
